Our Destinies
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Berakhirlah sudah.....
1. Chapter 1

Our Destinies

A/N: Haloo!! Lavi no tenshi lagi!

Sekarang, saia mau buat cerita anyar, nih! Yah, ini iseng-iseng saia setelah mengetahui teman saia yang bernama Yuufie dan akatsutsumi ayayuki yang sama-sama ngefans ama salah satu dari tiga cowok Exorcist itu, sekalian saia sendiri, hehehe….

-dihajar rame2-

Oke, oke, sekarang, kita langsung ke first destiny!

Disclaimer: -man masih menjadi kuasa Hoshino Katsura-sensei…. Harap maklum…..

* * *

First Destiny: Yu Kanda and Yuufie

"_Tolong aku…. Tolong aku…."_

"_Kamu siapa? Bisa kau jawab aku?"_

"_Tolong…. Hanya kamu yang bisa menolongku…."_

"_Tapi, siapa dirimu? Beritahu aku…."_

"_Carilah aku diantara nisan-nisan kegelapan, Yu Kanda."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Huaaahm….."

Kanda terbangun dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dari biasanya.

Tidak heran dia seperti itu. Sudah lima malam berturut-turut dia bermimpi seperti itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya.

Kemudian, Kanda berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, kemudian berganti baju.

Saat tiba di kantin, Lavi langsung merepet padanya.

"Pagi, Yuu-chan." Sapa Lavi.

"Hm."

"Kok Cuma segitu jawabnya? Ah, Yuu-chan lagi bete, ya?" Goda Lavi. Kanda hanya diam.

"Hei, Bakanda, cerialah! Kita akan pergi ke pantai hari ini! Komui baik sekali, membebaskan kita dari misi." Seru Allen di tempat duduknya, sepertinya dia baru menghabiskan mangkuk kelima makanannya.

Kanda tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau marah.

-X-X-X-

"Hahahaha! Lihat, pantainya kosong!" Seru Lavi seperti anak kecil.

"Karuan saja, baka usagi. Ini kan bukan hari libur." Tukas Kanda, dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan cari tempat dulu." Kata Allen seraya turun ke bawah. Lavi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mata Kanda mengedar. Pantai ini memang sepi, karena bukan hari libur seperti yang dia katakana pada Lavi tadi.

"_Don't look back, don't regret…."_

Kanda merasa kenal suara itu. Suara itu yang sering dia dengar dalam mimpinya. Cepat-cepat dia pergi ke sumber suara, dan menemukan seorang gadis manis berkacamata yang sedang menyanyi. Kanda mengamatinya dari jauh, kemudian terkejut.

"Dia…. Yang ada di dalam mimpiku…." Gumamnya.

Kanda masih diam sambil memperhatikan gadis itu menyanyi. Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat beberapa berandalan menghampiri gadis itu dan mengganggunya.

"Che…."

-X-X-X-

"Kalian pergilah, aku tak punya waktu meladeni kalian!" Sergah si gadis berkacamata.

"Apa maksudmu? Cuma menemani sebentar saja tidak mau." Kata salah seorang berandalan itu sambil menarik tangan si gadis.

"Lepaskan aku, sana pergi! Kalau tidak, kupanggil pacarku!"

"Hahaha…. Bagus juga gertakanmu, nona. Kami tahu, kau tidak punya pacar, dan siapa yang akan menolongmu?"

Gadis berkacamata itu sudah ketakutan.

"Menjauh darinya, orang-orang kotor!"

DUAKK!

Kanda menendang orang yang menarik tangan si gadis tadi, tepat di wajahnya.

Berandalan tadi jadi semakin marah. "Hei, anak kecil! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?! Nyalimu besar juga!"

"Aku pacar gadis ini! Jangan sekali-sekali mengganggunya!"

Gadis itu nampak kaget. "A…. anata…."

"Kau mundurlah, ini menyakitkan untuk dilihat."

Kanda maju ke depan dan menghajar berandalan tadi sampai mereka semua tumbang.

"Arigatou…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Namamu…. Siapa?" Tanya Kanda agak malu-malu. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Yuufie." Jawabnya. "Kamu?"

"Aku…. Yu Kanda."

"Yu Kanda, Exorcist dari Jepang yang tinggal di Black Order, ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kanda heran.

"Rahasia." Katanya sok misterius. "Tapi, ini memang takdir ya, bisa bertemu disini."

Kanda menatap gadis manis berkacamata itu. "Kamu…."

"Kanda-san, bisakah aku jadi Exorcist?"

"Anata...."

* * *

"Heei, Yuu-chan udah balik!"

Lavi segera menghampiri Kanda.

"Darimana saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Lavi melihat ada gadis bersembunyi di belakang Kanda.

"WAH! YUU-CHAN BAWA CEWEK! ALLEN, SINI! SINI!" Lavi heboh.

"Ada apa sih, Lavi?" Allen yang sedang beres-beres pun jadi agak terganggu dan datang ke tempat Lavi dan Kanda.

"Lihat, Yuu-chan bawa cewek!"

Allen melongok ke belakang Kanda. "Wah, iya."

Gadis itu hanya tersipu. "Kalian para Exorcist, ya.... Teman Kanda."

"Waah! Dia sudah kenal Yuu-chan! Kemajuan bagus buat Yuu-chan!"

"Apaan sih, baka usagi! Dia ini mau bergabung di Black Order, tahu!" Kanda sewot.

"Hee? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Allen sambil menatap si gadis.

"Iya. Oya, namaku Yuufie."

Kanda merasakan suatu pertautan antara dirinya dan Yuufie. Benarkah Yuufie adalah gadis yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya?

* * *

Waw, waw.... Capek banget.... Oke, silakan repiw!


	2. First Destiny part 2

Our Destinies

A/N: Saia kembali dari alam kubur….

-emangnya setan?-

Wuokeh, sekarang saia mau bales ripiw dulu!

Yuufie: Ciee, yang tersapu-sapu…. Di chapter ini, kamu bakal lebih tersapu-sapu, eh, maksudnya tersipu-sipu lagi loh! Laporin ke Kanda!

Akatsutsumi ayayuki: Wehehehe…. Dirimu dan Nana bakal muncul di chappie berikut, abis ini selesai!

Moy 'n Kouzuki: Arigato gozimasu ne!!!

Cululu: Wah, Kanda bawa cewek!

-niru lagi, ditampol Lavi-

Nyehehe... check this chapter!

Iini dia review-review gila dari para fren saia….

-ditampol-

Sekarang, kita ke story!

WARNING: DISINI MENGANDUNG KADAR LEMON TINGKAT TENGAH! RATING AKAN GANTI DARI T MENJADI M!!

YANG NGGAK SUKA LEMON, DIHARAP MENYINGKIR!!

* * *

First Destiny part 2: Yu Kanda and Yuufie

Akhirnya, gadis bernama Yuufie itu mereka bawa ke Black Order.

"Bakanda, kau yang antar dia ke ruangan Komui, deh." Kata Allen.

"Kenapa aku, moyashi?" Kanda mulai sewot lagi.

"Kan kamu yang pertama ketemu dia." Timpal Lavi. "Cepatlah, aku dan Allen mau makan dulu!"

Lavi dan Allen pun ngabur ke kantin.

"Dasar dua itu….!" Gerutu Kanda.

"Kanda-san, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yuufie, yang mulai nggak enak karena dari tadi dia didiamkan terus.

"Sekarang kita ke ruangan Supervisor disini."

Kanda menarik tangan Yuufie. Dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, hanya saja dia tak bisa menahan dorongan untuk memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Permisi, Komui!"

Kanda masuk ke ruangan Komui dan menemukan supervisornya sedang tidur.

"Supervisor, bangun!" Kanda menggebrak meja hingga kertas-kertas pekerjaan Komui berantakan. Tapi tetap saja Komui tidak bangun.

"Hmm, dasar Komui…, Kalau sudah begini, pakai jurus rahasia yang diberitahu Reever. Yuufie, kau mundurlah." Suruh Kanda pada gadis itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yuufie kebingungan.

"Pokonya mundur."

Yuufie menurut. Kanda beranjak ke sisi Komui dan membisikkan 'mantra' yang diberitahu Reever.

"Komui, Lenalee bilang, dia akan segera menikah dengan Bak Chan, dan dia akan pergi ke Black Order cabang Asia untuk pesta pernikahannya."

3…..

2…..

1…..

"LENALEE!! JANGAN PERGI!! JANGAN MENIKAH DENGAN MANIAK ITU, LENALEE!!! LENALEE, JANGAN MENIKAH!! LENALEE!!!"

"Hei, Komui! Sadar!" Seru Kanda.

Komui kembali ke semula. Dia mendeham. "Ada apa, Kanda?"

"Gadis ini mau bergabung dengan kita."

Komui menatap Yuufie. "Namamu, nona?"

"Yuufie."

"Baiklah, ikut aku untuk pemeriksaan Innocencemu." Ajak Komui.

"Baik."

-X-X-X-

Sejak hari itu, Yuufie resmi menjadi anggota Black Order dibawah pengawasan Kanda. Pemuda Jepang itu sewot lagi, padahal dalam hatinya dia merasa senang bisa mengawasi Yuufie.

"Ayo Yuufie, kita berlatih mengaktifkan Innocencemu yang level 2." Ajak Kanda saat Yuufie mendatangi ruangannya.

"Iya, Kanda-san."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu pakai 'san' segala kenapa, sih? Panggil saja Kanda."

Yuufie hanya mengangguk.

"Aktifkan pelan-pelan saja. Ingat, tenang dan tanpa emosi, maka Innocencemu akan semakin kuat dan kau tidak cepat lelah." Kanda memberi instruksi.

"Iya, akan kucoba."

"Yak, aktifkan sekarang."

"Oke! Dark Cards level 2, AKTIFKAN!"

Card deck yang dipegang Yuufie menjadi dua buah, dengan kartu-kartu berwarna hitam pekat melebihi sebelumnya berputar di sekelilingnya.

Kanda memperhatikan Yuufie. Dia melihat tanda amarah di mata gadis itu.

"Yuufie, padamkan amarahmu. Jangan biarkan amarah itu menguasai…."

"DARK SPELL!!"

DUAAARR!!

"Yuufie!"

Kanda mengangkat Yuufie yang terkena reruntuhan.

"Sudah kubilang, janagn gunakan amarahmu! Baka!" Omel Kanda.

Yuufie tidak merespon Kanda.

"Hei, Yuufie? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Efek serangan tadi tidak melukai bagian dalam, kan? Hoi, Yuufie!"

Yuufie batuk darah hebat, tangannya melunglai di pangkuan Kanda.

"YUUFIE!!!"

-X-X-X-

Lenalee membereskan peralatan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuufie? Dia tidak apa-apa, kan, Lenalee? Lukanya tidak parah, kan?" Kanda mengguncang Lenalee.

"Ehmm…. Kata nii-san, ada luka dalam yang cukup serius. Nii-san tidak yakin bisa mengobati Yuufie, karena level 2 Dark Cards, Innocence Yuufie-chan, cukup berbahaya bila digunakan."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Katanya, harus mengganti Innocence Yuufie-chan, atau nii-san terpaksa mengamputasi tangan kanannya."

Kanda membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu! Pasti ada cara lain agar Yuufie tidak kehilangan Innocence dan tangannya!" Kanda mengguncang Lenalee lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu…. Nii-san yang bilang begitu."

Kanda berlari masuk ke dalam ruang rawat.

"Kanda-kun, tunggu! Tidak boleh masuk…."

Di dalam ada Reever dan Komui.

"Ne? Kanda?"

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin melihat Yuufie!"

Kanda berusaha menerobos Reever.

"Kanda-san, tidak boleh masuk! Dia masih dalam proses isolasi!" Cegah Reever.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Kanda melihat tangan kanan Yuufie yang mulai membiru. Ternyata, memang membahayakan jiwa gadis itu.

"Minggir, Reever! Biarkan aku MASUK!!"

Paksa Kanda.

"Tunggu, Kanda." Tahan Komui. "Gadis itu dalam keadaan kritis. Kami mengerti perasaanmu yang saat ini kalut, tapi tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus segera mengganti Innocence yang dimiliki Yuufie-san, atau aku terpaksa mengamputasi tangan kanannya."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin cuma itu caranya! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Maafkan aku Kanda, tapi memang cuma itu caranya."

Kanda menggeretakkan giginya.

"Reever, segera cari Innocence di dalam tubuh Hevlaska yang mungkin cocok dengan Yuufie." Perintah Komui. Reever mengangguk.

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

Kanda menerobos masuk dan Komui hanya membiarkannya.

Setelah masuk, Kanda bersimpuh di sisi ranjang Yuufie dan memegang tangan kanannya. Tangan itu tak lagi hangat, tangan itu menjadi dingin dan beku.

"Yuufie…." Bisiknya. "Gomenasai, maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Yuufie sayang…. Maafkan aku."

Kanda menangis. Dia sadar kalau dia mencintai gadis berkacamata itu, karena itu adalah takdirnya.

"Apakah ini juga takdir? Aku takkan maafkan bila takdir membawamu pergi dari sisiku. Kumohon jangan pergi, bertahanlah, ada aku disampingmu."

Di balik pintu, Komui tersenyum. Exorcist yang dingin itu akhirnya sudah mencair.

-X-X-X-

"Kanda, bangun."

Kanda membuka matanya. "Hah....? Yuu…. fie?"

Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum. "Iya, ini aku, Kanda."

Kanda meraih bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Yuufie? Aku senang sekali!"

Yuufie balas memeluk Kanda. "Kanda, kau terlalu khawatir tentangku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Takdir sudah membawaku padamu, aku takkan kenapa-napa selama aku di sisimu."

Kanda tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Dia rindu pada gadis itu, seakan-akan sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga. Sekarang, penuhi permintaanku, Kanda, bangunlah. Ayo, bangun…."

-x-x-x-

"BANGUN, BAKANDA!!!"

Kanda benar-benar terbangun. "Eeh? Moyashi? Usagi?"

"Huh! Kebangetan! Kenapa kamu tidur di lantai?" Tanya Allen.

"Dimana Yuufie?" Tanya Kanda sambil mengucek matanya.

"Fie-chan? Dia dibawa ke ruang operasi sama Komui." Kata Lavi. "Dia bilang mau ganti Innocencenya, karena sudah terlalu berbahaya bila membiarkan Innocence Yuufie yang lama berada dalam tubuhnya kelamaan…. Hoi, Yu-chan?! Mau kemana?! YU-CHAAAANNNN!!!"

"BAKANDA, MAU KEMANA?! HEI, TUNGGU!!!"

Allen dan Lavi mengejar Kanda yang berlari sangat cepat ke ruang operasi.

"KOMUI, BUKA! AKU TAKKAN IZINKAN KAU MENGGANTI INNOCENCE YUUFIE! BUKA PINTUNYA, KOMUI! CEPAT!! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKAN KUHANCURKAN PINTU INI!!"

Kanda menarik Mugennya keluar.

"BAKANDA!!!!"

Allen menghentikan Kanda dengan Crown Clown-nya.

"APA-APAAN KAU, MOYASHI! JANGAN BERANI HALANGI AKU! MINGGIR DARI PINTU ITU!!" Bentak Kanda.

"Aku takkan minggir! Pokoknya aku takkan biarkan kau menghentikan penggantian Innocence milik Yuufie!" Teriak Allen tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan paksa aku melukaimu, moyashi!"

"Ayo, bertarung denganku kalau kau mau masuk!" Tantang Allen yang semakin membakar amarah Kanda.

"Ggrrh…. MAKAN INI, MOYASHI! MUGEN! KYOURAN ICHIIROU!"

"CROWN CLOWN!!"

BUUMM!

DUAAR!

Lavi hanya bengong melihat pertempuran dua temannya ini. Dia tahu Kanda dan Allen sering bertengkar, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

"MUGEN!"

"CROWN CLOWN!"

DUAARRR!!

"MUGEN! KYOURAN ICHIIROU!!"

"CROWN CLOWN!!"

BUUUMMM!!!

JEGERRR!

DUAARR!!

"HOI, BERHENTI!!! OZUCHI KOZUCHIIII!!!

DUUUMMM!!!!

Seketika Kanda dan Allen berhenti.

"Dasar baka!! Masa cuma kayak begini saja berantem, siih? Kalian bener-bener kayak anak kecil!" Cela Lavi yang duduk di atas Tessei-nya. Allen dan Kanda hanya menggeram kesal.

"Sebentar lagi operasinya selesai, jadi kalian tunggulah."

Tapi bukan Kanda namanya bila tidak nekat. Dia melompati Tessei milik Lavi dan berlari menuju ruang operasi

"BAKANDA…."

"YU-CHAN…."

Terlambat. Kanda sudah menghancurkan pintu dengan Mugen.

"Yuufie!!"

"Ada apa, Kanda?"

Kanda menatap tak percaya. Yuufie sudah duduk di kursi, dengan tangan kanan yang nampak baik-baik saja.

"Yuufie, kau….?"

"Komui-sama mengganti Innocenceku. Aku merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali. Komui-sama mengganti Innocenceku dengan tipe parasit, Tenshi no Hikari." Jelas Yuufie senang.

Kanda tak bisa menolong dirinya selain tersenyum.

-X-X-X-

Satu minggu berlalu. Yuufie sudah sehat dan sudah kembali latihan bersama Kanda, melatih Innocence barunya, Tenshi no Hikari. Tenshi no Hikari adalah Innocence tipe parasit yang ditanamkan di tangan kanan Yuufie. Bila dia mengaktifkannya, tangan kanannya akan bersinar terang yang dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan akuma.

"Oke, latihan hari ini cukup. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Kanda mengakhiri latihan.

"Terimakasih."

Yuufie melangkah tertatih menuju kamarnya.

"Hoi, Yu-chan!" Seru Lavi riang. "Baru selesai latihan, ya?"

"Apa urusanmu, baka usagi?"

"Ahahahaha….. Yu-chan pura-pura nggak tahu. Kau suka gadis itu kan, Yu-chan?" Todong Lavi, yang sukses membuat Kanda diam dengan wajah yang merah.

"Sudahlah Yu-chan, nggak usah bohong. Kalau kau memang suka, nyatakan saja."

"Nggak mungkin semudah itu, baka!"

Lavi hanya tertawa. "Itu sih, terserah caramu saja, Yu-chan! Pokoknya, cepat kau dapatkan dia, sebelum disabet Allen! Dengar-dengar, Allen juga naksir sama Yuufie." Lavi memprovokasi Kanda. Karuan saja Kanda jadi panas dan segera menuju kamar Yuufie.

"Selamat berjuang, Yu-chan! Semoga berhasil!"

Lavi terkekeh sendiri.

-X-X-X-

"Yuufie."

"Eh, Kanda, ayo masuk!" Yuufie menyambut riang.

Kanda hanya mengangguk saja lalu masuk setelah menutup pintu. Dan menguncinya tanpa sengaja.

"Tumben sekali kau mampir." Kata Yuufie sambil meletakkan toples berisi kue. "Ada apa?"

"Yuufie, apa kau suka Allen?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, cepat jawab!" Sentak Kanda gusar.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Allen-san, memang kenapa?" Tanya Yuufie sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah…. Tidak apa-apa."

Hening.

"Yuufie, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Hah?"

Kue yang akan dimakan jadi terjatuh.

"Kanda, apa maksudmu?"

Kanda menatap Yuufie tajam. "Aku tanya, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Yuufie membatu.

"Ayo Yuufie, jawablah. Aku yakin ini adalah takdir, kau juga yakin, kan?"

Yuufie tersenyum. "Iya, aku yakin ini takdir. Maka dari itu, panggil aku dengan panggilan 'sayang', karena aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Mereka berpelukan.

DUK!

"Aah…."

Yuufie terantuk kotak dan terjatuh ke atas ranjang, Kanda menindihnya.

"Kanda."

"Yuufie, kau…. Kau tak keberatan bila aku…."

Yuufie menggeleng. "Ini adalah takdir. Takdir yang digariskan Tuhan jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Kanda. Adalah takdirku, saat kau mengambil keperawananku…. Aku rela."

Kanda mencium Yuufie. Sedikit menjilati bibirnya, untuk izin masuk.

Yuufie mengerti, dia mempersilakan Kanda masuk, dan Kanda mulai menjelajahi dengan lidahnya. Yuufie mendesah.

Ciuman itu semakin menurun, hingga berhenti di leher gadis itu. Kanda menciuminya, menjilatinya, dan menggigitnya hanya untuk mendengar desahan Yuufie.

"Aahh…."

"Aku mendengarnya." Ucap Kanda.

"Panggilan itu?"

"Panggilanku untuk memasuki dirimu, sayang."

-X-X-X-

"AAHH…. KANDA…."

Itu desahan Yuufie yang ketiga. Dia dan Kanda tidak mengenakan apa-apa, seragam Black Order dan pakaian dalam mereka berserakan di lantai.

Sekujur tubuh Yuufie memerah, bekas gigitan dan ciuman dari Kanda. Gadis itu sendiri terengah-engah, berusaha meraih nafasnya yang sudah banyak hilang.

"Kanda…. Hh, hh, hh…. Kanda…." Panggil Yuufie parau.

"Ada apa?" Kanda menatapnya.

Yuufie tersenyum. "Aku…. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba…. Inikah takdir kita…."

Kanda tersenyum. "Ya, inilah takdir kita. Takdir yang menuntun kita hingga sejauh ini."

Kanda kembali menciumi leher gadis mungil di bawahnya, membuat gadis itu merenggut rambutnya pelan dan mendesahkan namanya.

"Yuufie, panggil namaku…. Panggil namaku bila kau mencintaiku…."

Dan Kanda memasuki tubuh gadis itu lagi.

"AAHHH…. KANDA…. KANDA!!"

Yuufie menjerit, tangannya ditahan oleh Kanda. Yuufie menghentakkan tubuhnya dalam ritme dan sensasi yang dia dapatkan dari pemuda yang memasukinya. Dia kembali terengah-engah, sama dengan Kanda.

"Kanda, sakit…. Rasanya sakit…. Aku…."

"Ssst. Tenanglah Yuufie, rasa sakit itu takkan lama."

"Tapi…. Ah, ahh, Kanda…. KANDA!!!!"

Yuufie menjerit lagi. Kanda nampak senang sekali.

"Kanda…. Ah, ah, ah…. KANDA!!!!"

Kanda tersenyum puas.

"Kanda, kita akhiri sampai sini, ya…. Besok lagi masih bisa…." Ucap Yuufie pelan, tangannya menyisir helai rambut Kanda yang jatuh ke bahunya.

"Satu kali lagi." Bisik Kanda. Yuufie mengangguk.

Kanda mencium dahinya dan memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kanda…. Ah, Kanda….! Kanda!! KANDA!!!! AHH, KANDA....!!!!!"

Baik Yuufie maupun Kanda tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Yuufie."

Yuufie hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kanda menciumnya.

-X-X-X-

Dua minggu berlalu. Kanda dan Yuufie sudah jadian dan seluruh Black Order riuh. Habisnya, mereka nggak menyangka, Kanda yang terkenal jutek dan dingin itu mendapatkan wanita yang dia mimpikan.

Suatu hari, saat makan pagi, Yuufie duduk di antara Allen dan Lavi dengan pengawasan ketat dari Kanda.

"Fie-chan, gimana rasanya jadian sama Yu-chan?" Tanya Lavi iseng.

"Biasa saja. Yu sangat baik dan selalu melindungi aku." Jawab Yuufie senang.

"Lalu, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama pacaran awal itu?" Gantian Allen yang tanya.

"Mmm.... Banyak sekali. Yu pernah mengajakku main ke pantai, meditasi bareng, jalan-jalan bareng, menemani aku berenang, banyak kok."

"Hehehe.... Tidur bareng juga, ya?" Lavi mulai usil. Yuufie terdiam dengan wajah merah.

BLETAKK!

"BAKA USAGI! Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal nggak penting seperti itu?!" Kanda sewot, dia menjitak kepala Lavi.

"Aduhh, Yu-chan nggak perlu kasar begitu, dong. Ngaku saja apa susahnya, sih? Yu-chan gengsian, deh. Padahal semalam aku dengar..... Hmmmph!"

Kanda buru-buru membekap mulut ember Lavi.

"DASAR BAKA USAGI! NGGAK ADA LAGI YANG PERLU KAU OMONGKAN, OKE?"

"Hmmph...."

Kanda memberikan _death-glare _pada Lavi.

"Ayo, Yuufie, kita pergi!"

Kanda menarik tangan Yuufie dan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang sepi.

"Yuufie, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kanda khawatir.

"Tenang saja Yu, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Lavi tidak apa-apakan aku, kan?"

Kanda hanya mengangguk.

"Kudengar dari Lenalee, kau sering mual dan muntah. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

"Yu, kupikir kau akan senang mendengarnya."

Kanda penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Yuufie tersenyum bahagia. "Benar kau ingin tahu, Yu?"

"Tentu saja." Kanda menjawab yakin.

"Aku hamil."

Kanda membulatkan matanya. "Ulangi, Yuufie?"

"Aku hamil, Yu Kanda. Aku mengandung benihmu. Aku mengandung janin dari darahmu." Yuufie berkata tanpa nada penyesalan dalam perkataannya.

"Kenapa.... Kenapa kau begitu senang, Yuufie?" Kanda keheranan.

"Hehe.... Aku sudah bilang ini takdir, kan? Takdir yang digariskan Tuhan untuk kita, ingat? Aku senang sekali saat mengetahuinya. Itu artinya aku akan selalu bersamamu, sampai anak ini lahir ke dunia."

Kanda memeluk Yuufie erat. "Kau benar, Yuufie. Ini adalah takdir, dan aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan jadi ayah dan suami yang baik untukmu. Aku akan berusaha demi dirimu dan anak kita."

"Janji ya, Kanda...." Yuufie balas memeluk Kanda.

"Aku janji. Aku janji selamanya."

Mereka saling berpelukan erat, takdir telah berbicara dan takdir pulalah yang akan mempersatukan mereka kelak.

* * *

Yihaa! Tinggal ayayuki-allen, nana-allen, ama saia-lavi! Stay tune and review!!!


	3. AllAya

Our Destinies

Second Destiny: Allen Walker and Akatsutsumi Ayayuki

Hari ini, Exorcist muda dari Black Order cabang lain akan datang ke Black Order pusat. Berita dengan cepat menyebar, mengingat kalau Exorcist yang akan datang itu seorang gadis yang manis.

"Hai, Allen! Sudah dengarkah kau? Akan ada gadis manis lagi datang kesini!" Lavi langsung memberi info pada Allen Walker, yang tengah makan menghabiskan piring keenamnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" Allen menenggak air putihnya.

"Iya! Katanya gadis itu manis banget!"

Allen hanya diam saja mendengar Lavi nyerocos. Maklum, Allen kan nggak begitu dekat dengan cewek.

"Ah! ALLEN WALKER!!"

Allen dan Lavi serta semua yang ada di kantin jelas saja menoleh ke arah suara. Dia melihat seorang gadis imut nan seksi yang berambut orange panjang, diikat sebuah pita dari kain yang berwarna merah dan berukuran besar.

"Allen Walker! Aku tak mungkin salah!"

Gadis itu berlari ke arah Allen, dan langsung menubruknya hingga jatuh.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Allen!" Katanya senang.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Allen agak terbatuk. Maklum, ditubruk sekeras itu, dia baru makan, lagi….

"Aku Exorcist baru di bawah pengawasan Allen! Namaku Ayayuki! Panggil saja Aya!"

"Aya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, dia belum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku kan suka sama Allen! Allen mau nggak, jadi pacarku?"

Seluruh kantin, termasuk Lavi langsung bengong mendengar pernyataan langsung itu.

"Hah?" Allen malah pasang tampang bego.

"Aku-suka-sama-Allen!"

Aya mencium Allen, tepat di bibir!

Satu kantin langsung bengong lagi.

* * *

Sejak hari itu dan seterusnya, Ayayuki atau Aya berada di bawah pengawasan Allen. Allen kadang-kadang lebih memilih menjauhi gadis hiperaktif itu, karena Aya selalu saja menempel padanya dan selalu menanyakan apakah dia mau jadi pacarnya.

"ALLEEN!!!"

Allen cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, tapi telat. Aya jauh lebih cepat dan dia sudah menubruknya duluan.

"Allen! Ayo kita latihan bareng!" Ajaknya.

"Aduh, aku nggak bisa hari ini, Aya…. mau ada misi, nih." Kilah Allen sambil sweatdropped.

"Ah, kok gitu sih? Allen bohong, ah! Kata Komui, Allen nggak ada misi hari ini!" Aya langsung cemberut.

"Aduh, aku beneran nggak bisa hari ini…. Oh, ada Lavi! Sudah ya, Aya! Aku mau bicarain soal misi sama Lavi!"

Allen buru-buru ngacir.

"Kenapa, Llen?" Tanya Lavi setelah jauh dari kantin gara-gara diseret Allen.

"Aya! Kalau aku nggak bohong, hari ini aku bisa sengsara!"

"Ooh, gadis manis yang hiperaktif itu, ya? Kenapa nggak kamu terima saja dia jadi pacarmu?" Usul Lavi. Allen malah mencak-mencak sesudahnya.

"Kamu gila? Gadis hiperaktif seperti itu, jadi pacarku?"

"Kenapa enggak? Dia manis, lagi! Lagipula, kayaknya dia sangat suka padamu." Cerocos Lavi.

"Tidak! Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan menerimanya jadi pacarku! Aku tidak suka gadis pecicilan seperti itu!" Tegas Allen.

"Allen bohong! Awas lho, lama-lama kan bisa jadi suka." Goda Lavi.

"Lavi! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin suka padanya, dia bukan gadis yang ideal untukku! Dan aku tidak akan pernah suka padanya! Aku benci gadis yang sok cari perhatian!"

"Allen?"

Spontan dua cowok itu menoleh.

"Aya?"

Allen melihat sinar keceriaan pudar dari mata Aya, digantikan dengan sinar kecewa dan air mata.

"Kenapa Allen bilang begitu pada Aya….? Aya salah apa sama Allen….?" Tanyanya parau, menahan tangis.

"Aku…."

Air mata membuncah keluar dari mata merah Aya. Mata yang merah itu semakin merah karena dia menangis.

"Allen jahat! Padahal Aya suka sekali sama Allen…. Apa yang salah dari Aya? Aya tidak pernah merepotkan Allen selama ini…. Kenapa Allen bilang kalau Aya sok cari perhatian?! Itu semua Aya lakukan karena Aya sayang sama Allen! Dan sekarang…. Allen malah bilang begitu…. Allen jahat…. ALLEN JAHAT! AYA BENCI!!"

Serunya lantang, kemudian berlari menjauh tanpa bisa Allen cegah.

"Ayayuki!"

Lavi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Kamu nggak mau ngerti, sih…. Malah terus ngejelek-jelekin gadis manis itu. Sudahlah Allen, aku berani bertaruh kau pasti akan segera menyukai gadis itu."

'Kutuk' Lavi sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Allen yang terpaku sendirian.

* * *

Besoknya, Allen tidak melihat Aya dimanapun. Biasanya, kalau tidak menggelayuti Allen, Aya akan bermain dengan Miranda atau Krory. Tapi hari ini, Allen tidak melihat gadis hiperaktif itu.

"_Allen jahat! Aya benci!!"_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinga Allen, dan entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Allen-kun, kenapa?" Tanya Miranda yang berdiri di belakangnya, membuat Allen sedikit terlonjak.

"Eh, Miranda…. Kau lihat Aya, tidak?"

"Aya? Aya tidak mau keluar kamar dari kemarin. Katanya nggak mau lihat wajah Allen-kun…."

Sekali lagi, sebuah tombak menghunus hati Allen. Sepertinya, 'kutukan' yang diberikan Lavi ampuh padanya.

"Oh, begitu, ya…. Kurasa Aya benci sekali padaku."

Miranda menatap Allen. "Kalau begitu, Allen-kun minta maaf saja padanya. Ini."

Miranda menyerahkan kunci duplikat kamar Aya.

"Ini?" Allen terheran.

"Jangan bilang pada Aya kalau aku yang berikan. Berjuang ya, Allen-kun!"

Miranda pergi ke arah perpustakaan.

Allen bimbang. Apa dia akan benar-benar melakukannya?

Satu minggu berlalu. Allen jadi semakin tersiksa karena tidak melihat gadis hiperaktif itu.

Berkali-kali dia merasa ada sebuah tombak yang sangat tajam menusuk-nusuk hatinya, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah…. dan membuatnya sadar kalau dia mencintai Aya.

''Baiklah! Hari ini akan kulakukan!" Allen bertekad.

Hari itu mereka sedang libur misi. Allen berjalan menuju kamar Aya dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Ayayuki?"

Tak ada jawaban. Allen memandangi kunci di tangannya.

Rasa yang menggelegak di hatinya membuatnya menggunakan jalan pintas yang diberikan Miranda.

Dia membuka pintu perlahan.

"Aya?"

* * *


	4. Second Destiny part 2

Our Destinies

Second Destiny part 2: Allen Walker and Akatsutsumi Ayayuki

(Warning: OOC)

* * *

"Aya?"

Allen menyelinap ke dalam. Dia melihat Aya sedang terbaring di atas ranjangnya, dengan gaun tidur berwarna oranye lembut yang agak tipis.

Allen menelan ludah. Dia baru pertama kali melihat Aya seperti ini.

Allen mengendap-endap ke arah Aya, tak mau membangunkan gadis itu. Sialnya, Aya lagi-lagi lebih cepat darinya.

"Ngg…."

Allen membeku.

"Allen, ya…."

'GLEK! Ketahuan?????'

Tak disangka-sangka, Aya malah menubruknya lagi hingga terjatuh.

"ALLEN!!! AYA KANGEN BANGET!!! AYA SUDAH NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!! AYA NGGAK BISA KALAU NGGAK BERSAMA ALLEN!! AYA SUKA ALLEN!! AYA MENCINTAI ALLEN!!! Huu…. huu…. huu…."

Allen jadi terenyuh melihat Aya menangis.

"Aya, aku minta maaf. Kamu benar, nggak seharusnya aku bicara begitu kemarin. Sekarang, perkataanku jadi bumerang untukku sendiri. Aku juga nggak bisa kalau nggak ada Aya. Aku suka Aya." Allen akhirnya mengakui apa yang ada di hatinya. Sekarang, Allen merasa tombak yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya sudah hilang.

"Be-benarkah? Allen juga… suka Aya?" Tanya Aya tak percaya.

"Iya…. Aya mau kan maafkan aku?"

Lagi-lagi air mata membuncah keluar dari mata Aya. Dia memeluk Allen. "Iya, Aya maafkan! Aya maafkan Allen, asal kita bisa bersama!"

Allen tersenyum. "Iya, kita pasti selalu sama-sama."

Mereka saling beradu pandang, yang diakhiri dengan ciuman pertama.

Allen menatap Aya lagi. Dia heran melihat Aya yang belum juga tersenyum.

"Aya, kenapa? Ayo, tersenyumlah seperti biasanya. Aku akan suka sekali." Pinta Allen.

"……."

"Aya?"

Aya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Allen kaget, tapi tersenyum.

"Rupanya Aya masih kurang yakin, ya? Boleh, tidak apa-apa."

-X-X-X-

"Mmm…. ahh…."

Aya berada di bawah Allen. Tubuhnya yang indah itu tidak tertutupi apa-apa, demikian pula Allen.

"A-Allen…."

"Ssst. Aya diam dulu, nanti kau bisa terluka."

Aya membiarkan Allen menggigiti lehernya.

"Ungh…. Allen…."

Allen menciumi leher Aya, memberi bekas merah di sekujur tubuh polosnya. Kemudian Allen menciumi Aya.

"Aya sudah siap? Tidak takut, kan?" Tanya Allen lembut.

"Tidak, Aya.... Aya tidak takut,kok…."

"Suaramu bergetar, sayang." Allen menciumi Aya lagi, mendinginkan perasaannya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak takut, kan?" Tanya Allen lagi, yang disambut Aya dengan anggukan.

"Aya jangan bergerak."

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Aya menggenggam tangan Allen erat, apalagi saat Allen memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ah, aah…. Allen, Allen…."

"Apa, sayang?"

Aya memejamkan matanya, karena Allen masuk semakin dalam.

"Aaahh, Allen…. Allen…. ah, aahh…."

"Teriakkan namaku, Aya…."

Aya kesulitan mengendalikan sensasi yang diberikan Allen.

"ALLEN!! AH…. ALLEN!!"

Aya tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh Allen, seakan melarangnya untuk menggenggam apapun di sekitarnya.

Allen tersenyum puas, kemudian dia menggigit telinga Aya pelan, membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeliat geli.

"Aya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Allen pelan.

"Aya nggak apa-apa…. Allen percaya saja…."

"Aku tahu Aya pasti bisa."

Aya membelalakkan matanya, saat tahu Allen memasuki tubuhnya lagi tanpa izin.

"ALLEN!!! Ah, aah…. ah, Allen…."

"Ya, seperti itu Aya…. Berteriaklah sementara aku menanamkan benih cinta di dalam rahimmu."

"Maksud Allen apa…. Agh, aahh…. ah, Allen…. ALLEN!!"

Allen mengusap air di sudut mata Aya.

"Aya ketakutan, ya?"

"Aya nggak takut…. tapi rasanya sakit…."

"Ya, memang begitulah rasanya…. Tapi sebentar lagi juga tidak akan apa-apa."

Allen menciumi dada Aya, sebelum masuk lagi, menanamkan benih cintanya.

"AAHH…. ALLEN…. ALLEN…."

"Lagi…. ugh, rapat sekali…."

"AALLEENN!!!!!" Jerit Aya sekerasnya.

Aya mendongak karena kesakitan. Tangannya masih Allen tahan.

"A--Allen…. haah…. Allen…."

Allen menatap Aya sejenak, kemudian mencium dahinya.

"Allen…. Aya sudah nggak kuat…."

"Baiklah, kita berhenti sekarang."

Allen menarik selimut, menutupi mereka berdua. Kemudian mencium dahi Aya lembut.

"Selamat tidur." Bisiknya.

* * *

Besoknya....

"HEEI SEMUANYA! AYA UDAH JADIAN SAMA ALLEN LOOOH!!"

Seru gadis berambut oranye panjang di kantin. Kontan saja seluruh kantin jadi ramai!

"Nah, kan? Kutukanku terbukti." Kata Lavi bangga.

"Iya, iya, aku mengaku." Allen kalah.

"ALLEN!"

Aya sudah menubruknya lagi.

"Allen! Hari ini ada misi bareng! Ayoo, kita ke tempat Komui!" Ajak Aya.

"Iya, iya, ayo."

Allen membiarkan Aya bermanja di lengannya. Karena bagi Allen, tak ada yang lebih indah....

Hanya gadis di sampingnya yang akan selalu dia lindungi sepenuhnya....

Aya.


	5. Chapter 5

OUR DESTINIES

Fourth Destiny: Lavi and Akira

_Dengan wajah beringas, Lavi memasuki kamar gadis itu._

"_La-Lavi? Ada apa kemari?" Tanya si gadis, agak terkejut._

_Lavi tak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari gadis itu, dia menubruk dan menindihnya di atas ranjang._

"_Lavi?! A…."_

_Lavi mencuri ciuman dari gadis yang ada di bawahnya, menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar, kemudian menarik paksa coat yang dipakai gadis itu._

"_Lavi, jangan! Jangan!" Jerit si gadis._

_Lavi menatap gadis yang tak berdaya itu dengan tatapan mesum, dan merobek rok yang dipakainya._

"_Lavi! Jangan, hentikan! Hentikan!" Ronta si gadis._

_Perkataan gadis itu dia bungkam dengan memasukkan 'itu' ke dalam mulut si gadis._

"_Uhkk…."_

_Si gadis memejamkan mata, karena dia sangat tidak terbiasa._

_Lavi, sementara itu, mencoba-coba untuk 'mengocok', yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. Lalu, saat dia menarik 'itu' keluar dari mulut si gadis, sebuah cairan berwarna putih krem langsung menyembur, membasahi wajah si gadis._

_Saat hendak di'masukkan'….._

"_Lavi, jangan…. Jangan di situ…. Kumohon, jangan! Hentikan!"_

_

* * *

  
_

BRUUUGH!

"Aduh!"

Lavi Bookman Jr. jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Sial, mimpi seperti itu lagi…."

Sudah beberapa hari Lavi bermimpi seperti itu. Kadang, dia jadi tidak tahan.

Akira adalah Exorcist baru di Black Order. Dia bergabung sendiri dengan Black Order setelah direkomendasikan oleh Krory.

Lalu kenapa Lavi selalu bermimpi seperti itu? Sebabnya, Akira itu termasuk gadis yang berani. Gadis itu memodifikasi seragam Black Order yang diterimanya menjadi model _tube _tanpa tali dan roknya dipotong asimetris pendek. Kalau begitu, cowok mana yang tidak ngiler saat melihatnya? Yah, kecuali Kanda….

Lavi bergegas bersiap-siap dan mengenakan seragamnya, kemudian turun ke kantin.

"Pagi, Lavi!" Sapa Lenalee.

"Pagi. Hmm? Kok ada yang hilang?"

"Eh?"

"Biasanya Allen kan sudah disini?"

"Oh, Allen ada misi dari kemarin."

"Lalu…." Lavi menelan ludah saat hendak mengatakannya. "Akira mana?"

"Akira masih tidur."

Lavi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Begitu…. Aku mau pesan makanan dulu."

Lavi pergi ke tempat Jerry.

"Hoi, aku mau nasi goreng, cepat!"

"Siaap!"

Lalu….

"Hai, Lavi!"

Lavi mematung. Itu suara Akira.

"Lavi?"

"Eh, hai juga."

"Kemana Allen?"

"Allen masih ada misi, jadi nggak ikut sarapan."

"Ooh…." Akira melongok ke tempat Jerry. "Jerry, buatkan aku mie ramen, ya!"

"Siaap!"

Akira menarik Lavi ke tempat duduk.

"Lavi, aku mau minta tolong boleh, tidak?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

Lavi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku ingin...."

"INGIN APA????"

Akira dan seluruh isi kantin menatap heran pada Lavi yang teriak sendiri.

"Eh, maaf. Jadi, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Lavi yang sudah kembali ke normal mode.

"Ano.... Aku ingin kalau kau melatihku." Minta Akira sambil sedikit ketawa-ketiwi.

"Aku? Melatihmu?"

"Iya! Mau kan?"

Lavi sebenarnya tidak bisa menolak. Namun dia berlagak berpikir dahulu.

"Hei, Lavi, jawab dong!" Akira mulai merajuk.

"Ngg.... Oke."

"Horeee!!! Makasih!"

-X-X-X-

"Ayo, Akira! Keluarkan level dua senjata milikmu!"

"Oke! Heavenly Guns level 2, aktifkan! Dual Destruction!"

Dua bola peluru keluar dari tonfa yang dipegang Akira secara bersamaan, kemudian menghambur ke segala arah.

"Sudah bagus, lho! Tapi atur kadar kekuatannya, kalau terlalu maksa nyawamu bisa melayang!" Lavi memperingati Akira.

"Iya, aku mengerti!"

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu."

Lavi dan Akira duduk seenaknya di atas hamparan rumput.

"Kalau berlatih seperti ini, rasanya enak, ya!"

Akira mengeluarkan lap dari sakunya dan mulai mengelap dual tonfa miliknya.

Lavi memperhatikan Akira. Sosok yang cantik, dan juga membawa kehancuran bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lavi merasakannya sendiri.

Dia selalu merasa hancur ketika melihat sosok Akira di depannya. Bukan hancur karena patah hati, tapi hancur karena tak bisa memiliki bidadari yang sangat dekat di depannya.

Dia menyukai Akira. Dia mencintainya. Dia ingin memiliki Akira seutuhnya, meski usia mereka beda empat tahun. Usia Lavi sudah 18 tahun, sedangkan Akira baru saja menginjak usia 14 tahun. Usia yang masih sangat muda untuk menjadi Exorcist.

Terkadang, Lavi merasa berdosa bila memikirkan hal itu, tetapi dia tidak mau kabur lagi. Dia tidak mau memungkiri lagi.... Dia ingin memiliki Akira.

"Akira?"

"Hmm....?"

-X-X-X-


	6. Third Destiny part 2

Our Destinies

Third Destiny part 2: Lavi and Akira

* * *

"Akira, kemarilah."

"Hemm? Ada apa, Lavi? Aku sedang sibuk mengurusi Innocenceku, nih." Akira cuek bebek. Lavi cemberut.

"Cuma sebentar saja kok nolak. Akira jahat, ih."

Akira berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Gadis yang kadang senang berpakaian pendek itu berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mau aku ikut ke mana?" Tanyanya malas.

Lavi tersenyum. "Nah, bagus! Ikut aku ke kamarku, yuk."

"Hee? Ngapain?"

"Sebentar saja!"

Lavi menarik Akira ke kamarnya, hanya berjarak dua pintu dari kamar Akira.

"Yup, silakan masuk."

Akira masuk ke kamar calon Bookman itu. Dia mengamati ornamen dan rak buku di kamar ini.

Cklik. Suara pintu terkunci.

"Lavi? Apa-apaan kau? Apa tujuanmu?"

Lavi hanya tersenyum saja mendengar Akira.

"Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu!" Desak Akira.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akira membatu. "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak dengar?"

GREPP!

Lavi memeluk Akira dari belakang.

"Lavi…"

"Aku sangat mencintai dirimu, Akira. Semakin ditahan aku semakin mencintaimu, jadi…."

"Jadi?"

"Maukah kau jadi milikku?"

"Hee?"

"Aku tanya, kau mau jadi milikku, kan…."

Lavi meremas dada gadis itu.

"Hen-hentikan…. Hentikan…."

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa cintanya kau kepadaku…. Mari bercinta bersamaku, Akira…."

"Aku…. aku tidak bisa…."

"Apakah itu sebuah penolakan, Akira?"

Lavi meremas dadanya lebih keras lagi.

"Aahh…. Lavi, hentikan…."

"Katakan kau mau."

-X-X-X-

"Ah, ya, seperti itu, Akira-chan…."

"Emmmhh…."

Lavi sedang duduk, celananya setengah terbuka. Dia membiarkan Akira menjilati 'permen' yang dia berikan.

"Kau pintar juga, ternyata…. Untuk ukuran orang yang belum pernah bercinta."

"Cerewet kau…."

Lavi memainkan rambut panjang Akira. "Kalau dengan sungguh-sungguh, kita bisa tahu, kan? Lebih cepat lagi, Akira-chan…."

Akira hanya menuruti saja kemauan Lavi. Gadis 14 tahun itu menjilati dan mengulum 'permennya' lebih cepat. Lavi tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup."

Akira sengaja tiduran di tempat tidur. Dia merasa capek.

"Hoi, Akira-chan, pegang ini."

"Eh….?"

"Apa kau begitu lelah hingga kau tak bisa memegang kakimu sendiri, hmm?"

"Apa?!" Akira protes. "Ini sudah terlalu jauh, Lavi!"

"Apakah itu artinya tidak boleh?"

Akira terdiam. "Ngg…."

Lavi tersenyum."Sudahlah, coba saja."

Dengan wajah merah, Akira mengangkat kakinya. "Kurang ajar…. Aku akan ingat ini…."

Lavi hanya tersenyum lagi sembari membuka bajunya.

"Katakan saja, kau suka disiksa seperti ini." Kata Lavi sambil memasukkan 'itu' ke dalam milik Akira.

"Itu…. Tidak benar…. Haa…. Ahh…."

"Oww…. Rapat sekali…. Hmmpf…."

Akira merasa kesakitan. "Agh…. Aah…. Haahh…"

Mereka bertindihan di atas ranjang. Saling berciuman, berpelukan, apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Aaagh…. Aah! Enggh…."

Lavi pun merasa sakit dan kesusahan, sebab kewanitaan Akira masih rapat.

"Hegh…. Kau belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya, ya, Akira? Agh…."

"BELUM…." Jerit Akira.

"Pantas saja rapat sekali…."

Wajah Akira sudah merah sekali. Dia kesulitan menghela nafasnya. Akira memalingkan wajahnya, karena dia juga hampir menangis.

"Akira, tatap aku."

Akira masih belum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akira, lihat kemari…. Kau akan melihatku lebih jelas, ayolah…. Lihat aku, lihat aku yang mencintaimu."

Akira mencoba untuk menatap Lavi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Lavi…. mmhh…."

Sebelum Akira sempat berteriak, Lavi lebih dulu menciumnya.

"Laviiii…. ha-ah… ah…."

"Ada…. apa….?"

"Kita…. hentikan saja…."

Lavi menggeleng.

"Lavi…."

"Ssst."

Lavi menanamkan benih cintanya semakin dalam, Akira menjerit.

"LAVIIII…. AH, AAHH…. LAVIIII…."

Lavi menciumi leher Akira. Gadis itu sedikit mendongak.

"Laviii…. Ayo kita hentikan saja, ini…. haahh…. ahh…. Kalau ada yang tahu…."

"Jangan takut kalau ada yang tahu. Aku janji ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Lavi…."

"Aku janji."

Lavi menciumi Akira. Kemudian berusaha masuk lagi, menanamkan benih cintanya di sudut yang mungkin belum terjangkau.

"AHH…. AAHH, LAVIIIII!!!!!"

"Rendahkanlah pertahananmu sedikit, Akira…. Aku tak bisa masuk…"

Akira menatap Lavi dengan visual yang nyaris kabur, nafas yang sulit masuk ke paru-parunya membuatnya sulit mengendorkan pertahanannya.

"Yang terakhir…. aku janji."

"Janji…. akh!"

Lavi sudah masuk lagi, menebar benih cintanya yang terakhir.

"Ahh, ahh,…. LAVIII, SAKIIIT…. AAAHHH!!!"

"Makanya…. hosh, hosh…. rendahkan pertahananmu sedikit…. haahh…. agh…."

"Aku, aku…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Ini yang terakhir…. aku tak mau melihatmu kesakitan lagi…."

Lavi mencium dahi Akira, lalu menyelimutinya.

"Ayo, kita tidur…."

Akira mulai terlelap dalam pelukan Lavi.

-X-X-X-

"Si baka usagi ada nggak, ya? Mau ambil buku yang dia pinjam."

Kanda berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lavi.

"Usagi, ini Kanda. Aku mau ambil bukuku yang kau pinjam minggu lalu."

Kanda mengetuk pintunya, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Usagi?"

Sekali lagi, Kanda mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak dijawab sama yang punya kamar.

"Huh, si baka usagi ini, lagi ngapain sih?"

Kanda memutar kenop pintu, tapi pintu tak terbuka.

"Dikunci dari dalam! Usagi, buka!"

Di dalam kamar, Akira terbangun karena mendengar suara Kanda yang berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar.

"Siapa itu…."

"Itu pasti Yuu-chan." Lavi berdiri. "Biar aku yang tangani, kamu tidur lagi saja."

Lavi berdiri dan segera memakai celana pendeknya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ada apa, Yuu-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Baka usagi, aku…. Kau habis ngapain?" Kanda heran melihat Lavi yang acak-acakan.

"Ah, Yuu-chan mau tahu saja!"

Kanda memandang aneh ke arah Lavi. "Aku mau ambil bukuku yang kau pinjam minggu lalu."

"Oh, itu? Iya, aku sudah selesai baca, sebentar kuambilkan."

Lavi berjalan ke arah rak buku, dan Kanda melihat pakaian berserakan di lantai, dan Akira yang tidur di ranjang hanya dengan selimut membalut tubuh indahnya.

"BAKA USAGI…. KAU HABIS NGAPAIN??"

Lavi melirik pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. "Oh, ini? Yuu-chan pasti tahu, kau juga kan sudah pernah!"

Seketika panaslah wajah Kanda.

"Ini bukunya."

Kanda cepat-cepat mengambil buku di tangan Lavi.

"Sudahlah, aku duluan!" Kanda cepat-cepat pergi.

Lavi menutup pintu, dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut biru Akira, kemudian menciumnya.

"Lavi…. sudah selesai? Siapa yang tadi? Benar itu Kanda?" Tanya Akira setengah mengantuk.

"Ya, tadi itu Yuu-chan. Sudahlah, kamu nggak perlu memikirkan itu, ayo kita tidur lagi."

Lavi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Akira, mengajaknya tidur.

-X-X-X-

"Mengakulah."

Akira terdiam di depan Bookman. "Mengaku apa?"

"Kalau pewarisku yang bodoh itu telah…."

"Baik! Aku mengaku." Akira menyerah. "Dia yang mengajakku."

Bookman menatap Akira, seakan-akan Akiralah yang mengajak Lavi berbuat serong kemarin.

"Kau tahu, nona Tendouji, kalau Lavi adalah satu-satunya pewaris setelahku?"

"Iya, aku tahu…."

"Lalu?"

Akira kehilangan alasan.

"Kuminta kau jangan dekati Lavi lagi, nona Tendouji."

Permintaan Bookman bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Akira. "Kejam! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku begitu? Bagaimana nasibku kalau seandainya aku mengandung anaknya?"

"Itu tanggung jawabmu sendiri, nona Tendouji."

Air mata membasahi mata Akira yang merah membara itu. "Tidak mungkin akan seperti ini! Lavi sendiri yang bilang kalau dia mencintai aku! Lavi sendiri yang bilang kalau ini adalah tanggung jawabnya! Kenapa kau tega memisahkan kami? Kenapa!!" Jerit Akira. Air matanya benar-benar sudah menetes sekarang.

"Pergilah, nona Tendouji." Kata Bookman sinis. "Jangan sampai aku melihatmu mendekati Lavi lagi, dia dibutuhkan disini."

Akira berlari keluar sambil menangis.

"Ini tidak mungkin!! Tidak!!"

"Akira? Ada apa?"

Akira mendongak dan melihat Lavi.

"Heh? Kenapa menangis? Kenapa? Apa yang dikatakan Panda padamu?"

Akira segera memeluk Lavi.

"Akira?"

"Bookman menyuruhku menjauhimu.... Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekatimu lagi, Lavi..."

Lavi mengusap rambut Akira. "Ooh, tenanglah Akira. Aku akan cari jalan agar Panda mau merestui kita."

Kemudian Lavi balik memeluk Akira erat.

-X-X-X-


	7. Epilog

Our Destinies

Epilog: The Happiness Then

* * *

Hari ini hari spektakuler di Black Order. Akan ada upacara pernikahan di Black Order. Dan dalam sejarah Black Order, ada tiga pasangan! Yaitu Kanda dan Yuufie(kandungan Yuufie sudah mencapai empat bulan), Allen dan Ayayuki(setelah perjuangan keras minta restu dari Nana), serta Lavi dan Akira(Bookman akhirnya mengizinkan).

Ups, kemana Bak Chan dan Lenalee? Rupanya mereka menunda dulu, karena meski Komui sudah luluh mereka masih belum ingin menikah.

Di ruang ganti wanita, terdengar suara tertawa dan cekikikan.

"Ah, akhirnya mimpi jadi nyata! Akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan Allen-_kun_ tersayang! Ooh, aku jadi tidak sabar!" Aya menari-nari di dalam ruangan, rambutnya yang telah tertata rapi dan gaun putihnya yang indah melambai-lambai. Nana Walker mengejarnya.

"Uuh, Aya diam dulu, dong! Tuh kan, jadi berantakan lagi! Nana juga belum pasang tiaranya!"

Nana menangkap tangan Aya, memaksanya duduk. Aya mengeluh sebal.

"Huuh, Nana cerewet, nih."

"Aya harusnya berterimakasih, dong! Kan sudah Nana kasih izin buat nikah sama _nii-chan_!" Balas Nana sambil menyisir kembali rambut Aya dan memasangkan tiara.

"Kok calon kakak ipar malah ribut sama adiknya, sih?" Sela Yuufie. Dia sedang didandani oleh Aion.

"Kak Aion, rambutnya tolong digerai saja sisanya."

"Oke." Aion menyisir rambut Yuufie dan menggerai sisa rambutnya.

"Kalau melihat Aya, aku jadi ingin ikut menari tadi."

"Jangan, Yuufie-_chan_! Bahaya lho, buat kandunganmu." Cegah Akira yang diurus Lenalee. Akira sendiri sedang mengurus gaun putihnya yang sengaja didesain pendek dengan ekor yang panjang.

"Ah, iya, kau benar, Akira." Yuufie mengatur tata letak tiaranya yang dirasa miring.

"Eh, eh, eh, Nana! Tolong rapikan talinya, dong!" Pinta Aya yang kesulitan meraih tali gaunnya.

"Huh, makanya tadi Nana bilang Aya diam dulu."

Nana menghampiri Aya dan membetulkan tali gaunnya.

-X-X-X-

Di ruangan lain, para pria sedang agak ribut.

"_Baka usagi_! Kembalikan tali rambutnya!" Seru Kanda marah sambil mengejar Lavi yang membawa tali rambutnya. Akhirnya Lavi mengembalikannya setelah ditodong Mugen.

"Yuu-_chan_ gampang marah, ah." Keluh Lavi. "Yuu-chan nggak asyik."

"Siapapun pasti marah kalau kau berbuat begitu di acara sepenting ini, _baka usagi_! Dasar!" Omel Kanda sambil mengambil sisir untuk mengikat rambutnya.

"Oke! Aku juga mau rapiin rambut, ah!" Lavi juga mengambil sisir dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Oi, ada yang tahu dimana dasi punyaku?" Tanya Allen.

"Dasimu?"

"Iya, kok nggak ada, ya?" Allen celingak-celinguk. "Uuh, dimana, ya?"

Kemudian datang Timcanpy sambil membawakan dasi milik Allen.

"Ah, bagus, Tim! Terimakasih, ya!" Allen cepat-cepat memakai dasinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu diketuk dan muncullah Reever dengan wajah ceria.

"Ehem, para Exorcist yang berbahagia! Pengumuman, sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan dimulai."

"Baik, kita sebentar lagi siap."

Dan Reever pun meninggalkan para pria itu.

-X-X-X-

Denting piano yang dimainkan jendral Cloud mengalun indah di Aula Besar, menanti kedatangan pengantin wanita.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah tiga pengantin wanita dengan wakilnya masing-masing. Yuufie dengan Reever, Aya dengan jendral Cross, dan Akira dengan Bookman.

Denting piano itu disambut dengan alunan nada biola yang dimainkan oleh Krory. Perlahan para wakil pengantin wanita mengantarnya ke pengantin pria.

"Kanda-_san_, kutitipkan Yuufie padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya!" Pinta Reever.

"Kau tenang saja."

Di sisi lain, jendral Cross juga berkata demikian. "_Baka-deshi_, jaga Aya! Kalau dia kenapa-napa, akan kuhajar dirimu!"

"Iya, _Shisou_ tenang saja."

Bookman meletakkan tangan Akira di atas tangan Lavi. "Anak bodoh, sekarang kau akan segera berumah tangga. Jaga istrimu baik-baik, jangan sampai dia terluka lagi." Pesan Bookman ke-48 itu pada pewarisnya.

"_Jii-chan_ kok ngasih nasehatnya kayak gitu, sih! Aku pasti jaga Akira!" Jawab Lavi dengan yakin.

Suara bel berdentang tiga kali menandakan upacara akan dimulai. Para pasangan menghadap altar.

Pastor memulai dengan Yuufie dan Kanda dahulu.

"Yuu Kanda, apakah kau bersedia menerima nona Yuufie sebagai istrimu yang kau kasihi, kau hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia." Kanda menjawab dengan mantap.

"Nona Yuufie, bersediakah?"

"Aku bersedia."

Kemudian pastor lain memulai dengan Allen dan Aya.

"Allen Walker, apakah kau bersedia menerima nona Ayayuki sebagai istrimu yang kau kasihi, kau hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Nona Ayayuki, bersediakah?"

"Iya, aku bersedia." Jawab Aya kalem, yang sempat membuat Allen terkejut.

"Lavi, apakah kau bersedia menerima nona Tendouji sebagai istrimu yang kau kasihi, kau hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka dan duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Nona Tendouji, bersediakah?"

"Aku bersedia."

Ketiga pastor menutup Alkitabnya dan menunggu keputusan Paus yang datang dari Vatikan.

"Kita telah menyaksikan peristiwa yang sakral hari ini, persatuan insan-insan yang ditautkan oleh Tuhan. Dan apa yang telah ditautkan oleh Tuhan, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memisahkannya. Dengan begini…."

Sang Paus mengambil air suci dan memercikkannya ke tiap pasangan. "Atas nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus…. Kalian telah menjadi suami-istri yang sah atas hukum Tuhan."

Aula Besar riuh. Semuanya larut dalam sorak-sorai kebahagiaan.

Kanda memeluk Yuufie. Allen mengangkat Aya dan membawanya berputar-putar. Lavi mencium pipi Akira.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka, akhirnya hal ini terjadi juga!" Seru Lenalee.

"Iya, Lenalee-_chan_! Aku pun tak menyangka." Sahut Bak di sebelahnya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Lenalee.

Ketiga pasangan itu nampak bahagia sekali. Senyum yang mereka tampakkan sangat tulus, memancarkan aura kasih sayang yang kuat saat itu juga.

"_Yosh_! Sekarang, waktunya pesta!"

Umum Komui pakai _toa_-nya. Kontan saja semua bersorak.

"Eh, eh, eh! Nana mau nyanyi! Tapi agak nge-_rock _nggak apa-apa, kaan?" Tanya Nana di atas panggung.

"UOKEEEHH!" Sambut undangan yang rata-rata masih remaja itu. Tentunya ini jadi cerita pesta pernikahan pertama dengan lagu _rock_….

"Kalau semua setuju, ayo, mainkan musiknya!!"

_Band_ mulai memainkan nada yang agak menghentak. Nana meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah.

_Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni_

_Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima_

_Samayou karada wow_

_Katachi naku yami e to kieru_

_Iroaseta omoi wa tooku_

_Sagasu no wa shinkirou_

'_Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru'_

_Kirameita sekai tooi kioku wa_

_Miageta sora yume wo yobiokosu_

_Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa_

_Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu_

_Konna ni mo tooku hanarete ite mo_

_Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku_

_Kiseki wa kanau hazu_

Liukan tubuh dan suara Nana mengundang siulan nakal dari beberapa pemuda dan kekagetan Allen dan Aion. Soalnya, liukan dan suara Nana agak…. liar.

"Ah, aku juga mau ikutan!"

Akira diikuti Ayayuki naik ke atas panggung, mengambil _mic _yang tak dipakai, dan meliukkan tubuh sesuka mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku! Setuju?" Tanya Akira, disambut riuh penonton. Lavi hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan Allen menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam mangkuk.

_Nakushite wa kasaneta omoi_

_Mune no oku himeta yakusoku_

_Ashita o egaku wow_

(Ganti Ayayuki disini, Allen kejang)

_Oto mo naku kokoro ni hibiku_

_Harukanaru yozora o tsutau_

_Kawashita kotoba ima mo_

(Together)

'_Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru'_

_Kawari yuku sekai toki o koete wa_

_Kasureta sora mirai o sagashita_

_Owaranai yoru ni mune no kodou wa_

_Furueta mama kasumete wa hibiku_

_Matataku hikari wa hanarete ite mo_

_Meguru basho de yume ni tadoritsuku_

_Kiseki wa kanau hazu_

Alunan nada dari musik yang dibawakan Nana, yang sekarang ditambah Akira dan Ayayuki, makin menunjukkan kelihaian tiga gadis itu. Mereka meliuk liar, seakan tak peduli dengan gaun yang mereka pakai(Nana ganti gaun pendek, Ayayuki ganti rok, Akira melepas ekor gaun).

"Wah, wah, wah…." Hanya itu yang Lavi katakan melihat Akira.

"TIDAK! Aya-chaan…. Nanaa…." Allen langsung _desperate_, melihat adik dan gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya bertingkah begitu di panggung.

_Kirameita sekai tooi kioku wa_

_Miageta sora yume wo yobiokosu_

_Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa_

_Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu_

_Konna ni mo tooku hanarete ite mo_

_Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku_

_Kiseki wa kanau hazu_

"Sudahlah Allen, tidak perlu _desperate _kayak begitu." Lavi mencoba menenangkan Allen yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di mangkuk yang lain.

"Huu…. jangan _desperate _bagaimana? Aya-ku disiulin kayak begitu…." Allen merana. Lavi cuma nyengir kuda.

"Hai, Allen! Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Tanya Ayayuki yang sudah turun dari panggung.

"GIMANA APANYA???? AKU _DESPERATE_, TAHUUU….." Jerit Allen merana. Ayayuki diam dengan muka bego.

"Aku nggak rela kamu disiulin seperti tadi!" Allen mengeluarkan ultimatum.

"Oh, Allen marah, ya? Maafin Aya dong, Aya kasih deh sebagai permintaan maaf…."

Aya langsung mencium bibir Allen tanpa ragu-ragu. Lavi mulai iseng dengan menyiuli dua sejoli itu, Nana cengar-cengir karena dia tahu sifat kakak iparnya itu seperti apa.

"SUIT SUIIT!!!" Semuanya menyiuli Aya dan Allen. Allen langsung bermuka merah dalam sekejap.

"Apa-apaan sih, hah? Rese!" Allen langsung melempari mangkuk pai ke semua orang yang menyiulinya. Ruangan jadi porak-poranda!

Ruang makan pun berubah jadi perang kue pai.

"Cih.... dasar si moyashi...." Kanda mendengus sebal. Dia dan Yuufie bersembuny di balik meja yang terguling.

"Tapi seru juga, ya!" Yuufie tersenyum senang. Kanda pun ikut tersenyum.

PLAK!

"WAH! Kena Yuu-chan!" Itu suara Lavi.

Kanda mulai emosi. Ditariknya Mugen keluar dari sarungnya.

"MATI KAU, BAKA USAGIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Setelah 'perang kue pai', ketiga pasangan itu masing-masing mendapat undian bulan madu. Yang dapat giliran pertama adalah Allen.

"Allen-kun, ambil yang bagus ya!" Seru Aya.

"Iya, tenang saja."

Allen memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak besar yang dipegang Reever. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Apa isinya?"

Allen membuka gulungan itu.

"Jepang."

"YEEE! Jepang!" Aya langsung memeluk Allen.

"Ayo, berikutnya Kanda." Ujar Komui.

Kanda, tanpa banyak bicara langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak dan menarik keluar gulungan kertas yang sama.

"Apa isinya, Kanda-kun?" Tanya Yuufie.

"Italia." Jawab Kanda setelah membukanya.

"Aku, ya? Oke!" Dengan semangat Lavi memasukkan tangannya dan menarik gulungan yang sama.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Akira tak sabar.

"Mmm..... Apa ini..... Oh, China." Lavi tersenyum.

"Oke, kalian akan berangkat sekarang! Barang-barang kalian sudah disiapkan secara rahasia." Ujar Komui mengumumkan.

"Heee?"

Komui memberikan tiket pada masing-masing pasangan.

"Oke, kami berangkat."

"Daah!"

Aya dan Allen dengan riang keluar dari gedung Black Order, diantar menuju pelabuhan oleh Bak Chan.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Kami berangkat!"

Kanda dan Yuufie pergi ke pelabuhan diantar oleh Reever.

"Hmm....." Lavi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lavi, kenapa? Ayo kita pergi." Akira menarik-narik baju pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Oke, kita pergi!"

Lavi menarik keluar Tesseinya.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi!"

Palu itu membesar dan Lavi duduk di gagangnya.

"Akira, sini duduk."

Akira duduk di pangkuan Lavi.

"Siap, ya..... SHIN!"

Gagangnya memanjang, membawa Lavi dan Akira jauh ke atas.

"Memanjang! Memanjang! Memanjang!"

"Waaaa, Lavii!!" Akira berpegangan erat pada Lavi.

"Tenang saja!"

Ketiga pasangan, baik yang pergi dengan cara normal(baca: naik kapal), maupun yang pergi dengan cara abnormal(baca: naik Tessei), semuanya berbahagia.

* * *

WEEEW....

Akhirnya.....


End file.
